Only The Moon Knows
by Mitsumi Hanazono
Summary: You know how they say 'Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it? Well, that's happening to me. I did not expect the fruity prophet to appear in my house, or for demons and certain other people to be after my life! But, I should be alright with him by my side, right? And why am I getting so flustered around him! Self-Insert, not in the way you expect though.


**And now for something completely different**

**Yep, I'm back. Sorry for my absence. But I'm back with a new fic that I hope you guys will like. It's an Okami fic that's sort of a Self-Insert, but it's not. You'll see as this unfolds so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Okami in any way or any other game mentioned. They all belong to their companies and I only own my character Milee.**

* * *

My friends and family have always told me since I was small and was making wishes for impossible things "Be careful what you wish for, because you might get it." I understand what they mean, especially when I read fanfiction about things like that happening. Self-Inserts is mainly what I mean, as the characters either wish for it to happen or it happens by some force beyond their control. I haven't wish for anything unreasonable since I was six, and I'm surprised that this crazy fantasy only dream able for fangirls is happening to me.

I mean honestly, what did I do to deserve this? I haven't done anything wrong, nor am I a bad person. Ten years have passed since I stopped making unreasonable wishes, so why is this happening to me? I guess this all started earlier after school…

* * *

"Oi! Milee-chan!"

I turned around to see a girl with auburn waist length hair and brown eyes run over to me. She was wearing a pale blue shirt, brown cargo pants and black converse, as opposed to my waist length blonde hair, blue eyes and currently wearing white and light blue striped short sleeve shirt, a light blue scarf, white and blue striped finger-less gloves that went up about a fourth of the way up my arms, blue jeans and plaid blue converse. I smiled at her.

"Hello Serena." I stated as she stopped in front of me. Serena looked at me, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"Hey Milee, wanna walk home together?" She asked. I smiled in reply as the two of us left the school building.

"Milee, you know a lot about Okami right?" Serena asked as we walked to my house. I looked over at her, curiously and nodded.

"Yeah. Is there something you wanted to know Serena?" I answered. Serena smiled at me, her arms bent above her head and her hands resting on her back.

"You know about all the characters and everything right?" I nodded. "Then wouldn't it be interesting if one of the characters was in your house, living with you?" I practically almost stopped dead in my tracks. I mean, it would be interesting but, I promised myself for no more unreasonable and impossible wishes.

"It would be Serena but, remember that promise I made ten years ago?" I questioned. Serena looked at me.

"You mean the one about stopping to wish for unreasonable things?" I nodded.

"Aw come on Milee!~ You don't have to keep that promise forever now, do you?" Serena asked, poking my right side. I just stared at her.

"I know I don't but, I don't want a circumstance that's beyond my control or abilities now. You know about self-inserts and I don't want something like that to happen to me." I explained. Serena stopped poking me and looked at me.

"You're right, but think about it, please?" Serena asked as she clasped her hands together, practically begging me. I rolled my eyes and sighed, Serena could be such a kid at times.

"Fine, I _think_ about it. But there's no way that I'm going to be doing you-know-what about that." I answered. Serena's eyes lilt up and she suddenly wrapped her arms around me, hugging me.

"Thank you Milee!" I smiled in response.

_At the time, I was just being cautious and a little bit curious, but…_

As I got home, I slumped against the closed door sighing. Serena's been my best friend for years, and I know she just wants me to change from my protective, cautious self, but I can't help it. I don't want something far out of my control to happen to me, so I'm scarred to death to even think about things like that. Maybe it's just what I've been told but, maybe I could use a change. Honestly, I've been living in a protective shell basically. Maybe my life could use some change. But, how do I get that without anything out of my control to happen?

I guess I'll just cross that bridge when that time comes. But not now, as the Wii is calling for me. I pushed myself up from the floor and headed downstairs into the light blue walled basement. Turing to the Wii, I let my eyes examine all the games. Super Mario Galaxy, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Arc Rise Fantasia… None of them are catching my interest today, and I let out a sigh at that fact.I run a hand across all the games one last time, and I stop on a very familiar title- Okami.

Now that I think about it, since Serena brought up Okami, I've been wanting to play it again. I don't remember where my last save was, but I think I was at Oni Island right before Ninetails. I open the game case, take the disk out and place it in the Wii's disk slot and turn on the TV after I tighten the Wii wrist strap and inserted the nunchuck as I sat a foot away from the TV. I loaded up the game and started playing. I was right at where my last save was and I played from Ninetails up to after you fought Oki in Kamui.

The whole time I was playing, I wondered how well I would do if I woke up in Okami one day. Since I know the game's storyline by heart, I could probably find Amaterasu and find a way to help her. But… how would I be able to fight against Orochi or Yami? I'd be scarred to death about that. Though… What if I started writing an Okami Self-Insert? Then I would be prepared if something like that happened.

Saving my game and turning off the Wii and the TV, I headed upstairs into my room and sat at my desk, turning on my laptop. After logging in, I opened up a new Word document and began to start writing out my outline for the fic. I wanted to have a clear idea of what I was going to do with this fic. I spent an hour alone working on outlining the first two chapters and this was probably going to last over fifty chapters at least. Maybe even more if I could get my ideas out fast enough.

I started typing out the first part of the first chapter, but a load 'thud' echoed throughout my room and the house. I froze. My parents were out of town on a business trip for the next month. Was there a robber in the house?

Slowly, I pushed myself away from the desk and headed downstairs cautiously. What I saw when I got downstairs was beyond what I was expecting. I was looking at a teenage looking male who looked badly injured, his eyes closed wearing a blue hawk/eagle helmet with long white wings that were pink tipped, a long sleeve pink shirt with two red pom-poms on the front, purple pants, white socks, red-orange sandals with an about two-inch heel, a katana sheathed in a scabbard and a flute in one of his hands.

I nearly panicked. Ushiwaka, better known as Waka from Okami, was lying unconscious in my house.

What did I do to deserve this!? Someone tell me!

* * *

**Yep, this is what I meant. I hope you'll enjoy this fic, cause this idea is just starting~**


End file.
